Most current solutions for broadcasting encrypted audiovisual programmes via cable or satellite have major security weaknesses that are exploited by numerous fraudsters. At present fraudsters are even organizing networks for distributing the codes and software for generating the codes that are indispensable for decrypting broadcast programmes (some of which have a high added value, such as films or live football matches).
This is caused in part by the absence in existing systems of any permanent and individual bidirectional connection with users and therefore by the impossibility of verifying in real time the rights of users to view the encrypted programmes. Many subscribers take out a basic subscription but succeed in obtaining the codes corresponding to higher level rights, and can therefore benefit from those rights without paying for them.
Moreover, at present there is no way to resume the playback of an encrypted content where it was interrupted because of an intentional interruption by the user or an unintentional interruption. For example, in the context of a receiver situated in a mobile telephone, viewing may be interrupted frequently by telephone calls or by an interruption in network coverage. This limitation is a great nuisance for users, in particular in a mobile context.